Stand My Ground
by rcf1989
Summary: Bree & Katherine's relationship might in danger, but they stand together to go through it. One shot.


This is a song fic, so the lyrics aren't mine. The song I used is Stand My Ground by Within Temptation.

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens._

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind._

A phone is ringing making her wake up; it's 4 am in the morning but she picks it up anyway.

"Hello?" in her voice was mix of sleepness and wonder.

"Hi, it's Bree. I'm so-sorry it's so late, b-but may I... May I go no-now?" Bree was lost, not really knowing what to do nor even say.

"You know you can come whenever you want." Said Katherine sweetly. "But just a little question, are you crying?"

Bree's smiling "Yeah, is just…" She was still sobbing. "Orson knows."

That shocked Katherine in way she hasn't been in ages. If he knows then, what would happen next?

"Kathy… Are you still there?"

"Yes, yes, I was just thinking."

"Okay; see you in a minute." Bree hung up the phone.

Less than a minute later, Bree was at Katherine's doorstep and before she knocked, Katherine opened the door, let her come in and shut the door behind them. Bree turned to face her best friend and lover, still sobbing, she leaned to kiss her.

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets its eyes on you._

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye._

They were now in the living room; Bree had leaned her head on Katherine's shoulder, and this one had an arm around Bree's waist.

"What did he say?"

"Orson… He wanted to know if… If I really love you or not, and he alredy knew I do, because everytime he tried to touch me I…I had an extrange feeling and I had to made up excuses all the time when I didn't want to be around him. And…" Bree was still sobbing and there wasn't a way to stop her.

"Shhhh. We're gonna get through this together." Said Katherine, then kissing Bree's forehead.

"I know, but is just that… Well, he… He even saw us today so that's why he started asking me and… And when he was done, he gave me the papers."

"What papers?"

"He wants a divorce! And now he's also saying that as I betrayed him he's going to tell everyone… Everyone will know you and I are together!" Bree was now scared. They kept it as a secret and nobody knew until know.

"And? We don't need the rest to aprove. What matters is just us and I'm not gonna let anyone screw up what we have. They can try it, but we're not gonna give in; we'll find a way to figure out how to handle this."

Bree wasn't sobbing anymore; Katherine's words made her realise she wasn't alone, she has her by her side no matter what. She wasn't leaning her head on Katherine anymore, she was now staring at her greenish eyes and now she was getting lost in them, not caring anymore what was going to happen next she kissed Katherine, who deepened the kiss until Bree pulled herself appart.

"Is Dylan here?"

"No, she's speding a few days with Adam. We're alone." Katherine tried to say it all at once, but she had to do it between kisses. "Mmmh… Upstairs?" Bree just nodded and followed Katherine.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in._

_No more denying, I've got to face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_If I don't make it,_

_Someone else will stand my ground._

The clock on the nighstand marked 7.13 am when Katherine looked at it. The first raylights were coming into her room and were over Bree, who was already awake but kept her eyes closed.

"Hey, you look great." Said Katherine getting closer to Bree, who moved a little when Katherine started making circles in her back.

"You tell me?" Bree turned and Katherine kissed her, whlist she was playing with her hair. "I think we should made up now something…"

"Oh, as I've been awake for a while, I thought of it though I don't know if you'll agree."

"Care to share?" said Bree kissing Katherie once more, then going down her neck, make her gasp.

"Well, I thought we could call the girls and tell them to come here because we have something important to tell them."

That made Bree stop. She didn't know if she was getting mad or feeling relieved as Kathrine thought of everything.

"So do you think this is going to work?"

"What else can we do now? Lie to them all over again? Persuade to make them think Orson just tried to find a way, making it all up, to make you fill the papers? Running away? Because I don't wanna go, Bree. Now that I'm back here on the lane, I'm as happy as I was before I left… I even dare to say, that even more and that's because of you." Katherine kissed Bree tenderly, not wanting to break it, they had to make a final decision.

"If you put it that way then… That's the only thing that works." Finally agreed Bree.

_It's all around, getting stronger,_

_Coming closer, into my world._

_I can feel that it's time for me to face it,_

_can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear._

_But I won't run,_

_There's no turning back from here._

All of them were in the living room, wondering what was going on except Bree and Katherine, holding hands, making the rest of the girls even more curious.

"We have something to tell you." Started Katherine.

"First, before you hear the gossip, Orson and I are divorcing. We haven't been doing well for some months and it seems we won't be back together." Said Bree glancing at Katherine.

"And…ehh, I don't know how to say this, do you?" asked Katherine quite nervous.

"Neither do I. And if we just, you know, show them?"

The girls were thinking their friends were hiding something, and the more they think about it the more impossible it would be, until they saw them, astonished, kissing fiercely like if them were the only ones in that room.

_All I know for sure is I'm trying._

_I will always stand my ground._

"Well, they didn't take it that… Bad."

"No, and that really makes me happy; I mean, still having them as friends and you with me, what else can I ask for?" Said Bree with a playfuly voice and messing Katherine's hair.

"Well, now the only ones left to tell are our kids." Said Katherine with a deep sigh.

"That can wait for a few hours." Bree pulled Katherine in the bed, to start their addictive game all over again.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in._

_I won't give up, no more denying._

_I've got to face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_If I don't make it,_

_someone else will stand my ground._

_I won't give in, no more denying._

_I've got to face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_If I don't make it,_

_Someone else will stand my ground._


End file.
